1. Field of the invention.
The present invention relates to a modular electrical power distribution system, and, more particularly, to such a system including modular electrical components providing for various circuit configurations.
2. Description of the Related Art.
A modular electrical power distribution system may include power entry wires, a connector assembly, at least one wiring harness and/or a channel. The modular electrical power distribution system can be connected to a modular electrical device, such as an electrical outlet. The wiring harness or channel typically includes a plurality of wires which are associated with line, neutral and ground conductors of the system. The power entry wires are connected to the electrical outlet in multiple circuitry configurations corresponding to desired circuits. For example, in one known modular electrical conductor system, a modular switch element and receptacle element are adapted for selective plug-in connection to the male and female end connectors on carrier members. The modular switch element is pre-wired internally thereof with a plurality of conductors and includes at least one, and preferably two internal switches which enable selective connection of the various internal conductors for establishing selective primary and secondary or auxiliary circuit combinations. Another of the modular components of the conductor system is a four-way connecting device of a module adapted to serve as a three-way or four-way junction for track or carrier members, as when creating a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d circuit junction. The various modular elements may be readily interconnected and color-coded such that simplified instructions may be provided to enable an unskilled person to readily create a desired circuit.
A problem with the aforementioned modular components is that although they may facilitate an unskilled person to readily create a desired circuit, they still require utilization of wiring tools and a physical rewiring of various components to achieve the desired circuit configuration.
Another known structure used in an electrical system of house wiring provides for a basic wiring structure having a two-part conductive insert that has a cover which may be provided with adjustable and/or variable tap bars which when fitted to bridge electrical gaps allow for multiple circuitry configurations therein. A cable can have an energizable line, a ground line, and a neutral line for attaching to conductive inserts. Conductors form the energized line so that the line is interrupted and does not complete a circuit unless a tap bar or other conductor completes the gap between the circuitry. Alternatively, the cover may be manufactured with permanently positioned tap bars, and covers may be interchangeable with a variety of other covers with different configurations of tap bars so as to again provide a number of circuitry configurations.
A problem with this structure is that the elements used in the configuring of the various circuits still require rewiring by the end user prior to the utilization of a different circuitry configuration.
A kit of parts for assembly in a modular power distribution system may provide various components and/or elements required for the configuration of an electrical circuit to be used. For example, in one known power distribution system, the kit includes a junction box having an insulative housing providing at least one outlet receptacle port adapted to receive a first outlet receptacle, multiple conductors of respective output wiring cables, first electrical terminals in the outlet receptacle port and second electrical terminals in each of the output wiring ports adapted to connect electrically, respectively, to the first electrical terminals in the outlet receptacle port. The electrical contacts are adapted to mateably engage with the second electrical terminals in a second one of the output wiring ports, whereby the second outlet receptacle is electrically connected to the first electrical terminals in the outlet receptacle port.
A problem with conventional modular electrical systems kits is that the components require assembly by the end user prior to use, often necessitating wiring of various elements together to form the modular component.
What is needed in the art is a modular electrical system element which allows an end user to reconfigure electrical circuits by simply unplugging a modular component and replacing it with another modular component having a different electrical configuration, rather than rewiring the electrical receptacle or other electrical device at a workstation.
What is further needed in the art is a modular electrical systems kit which includes several pre-wired modular circuit selectors that can be interchanged by the end user to reconfigure electrical circuits to obtain the desired circuit.
The present invention provides for a modular electrical system kit with circuit selectors which allow the end user to reconfigure electrical circuits by simply unplugging a modular component and replacing it with another circuit selector having a different electrical configuration, rather than rewiring the electrical receptacle or other electrical device at a workstation. The pre-wired circuit selector is to be used to interconnect a respective selected combination of power entry wires to an electrical outlet, particularly to be used in modular wall panel assemblies or under a removable floor access panel.
The present invention provides a circuit selector which is to be used to select a subset of electrical circuits from power entry wires in an electrical power distribution system, particularly to be used in a modular wall panel assemblies or under floor electrical systems. Such a circuit selector allows the end user to reconfigure electrical circuits by simply unplugging a modular component and replacing it with one of the desired circuit, rather than rewiring the electrical receptacle or other electrical device at a workstation.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, a modular electrical system kit for interconnecting a plurality of electrical wires of a power entry to at least one electrical outlet. The modular electrical kit includes a plurality of circuit selectors, with each circuit selector interconnecting a respective selected combination of the power entry wires to the at least one electrical outlet.
The invention comprises, in another form, a method for connecting a plurality of combinations of power entry wires to at least one electrical outlet. A plurality of circuit selectors is provided, with each circuit selector including an input and an output interconnected by a respective pre-wired circuit configuration. A selected first one of the circuit selectors is used to interconnect a respective selected first one of the combinations of power entry wires to the at least one electrical outlet. The first circuit selector is replaced with a second circuit selector to thereby interconnect a respective selected second one of the combinations of power entry wires to the at least one electrical outlet.
An advantage of the present invention is that when the end user wants to change a circuit of an electric outlet, rather than pulling out the receptacle boxes and rewiring, he simply replaces the circuit selector with another circuit selector configured with the desired circuit.
Another advantage is that the modular electrical system kit provides pre-wired circuit selectors which are keyed so that the input housing accepts an 8-wire power entry harness which is incompatible with the keyed output plug. This allows an unskilled end user to reconfigure the electrical circuits at an electrical outlet without rewiring by simply replacing the circuit selector with another circuit selector pre-wired with the desired circuit configuration.
Yet another advantage is that the modular electrical system kits include circuit selectors pre-wired and assembled in various circuit configurations which thereby allow the end user to reconfigure an electrical circuit without needing specialized knowledge or tools to assemble the modular component prior to installation within a modular electrical power distribution system.